1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage containers and more particularly pertains to a new vacuum cabinet device for storing and keeping dry goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 427,822; U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,422; U.S. Pat. No. 1,347,194; U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,875; U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,347; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,194; U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,853; U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,621; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,965.
It is well known that the shelf life of foods can be extended when they are stored in a vacuum. This is particularly true for dry goods such as, for example, bread, crackers and cereal. The shelf life of dry goods is generally reduced by exposure to moisture. When dry goods are exposed to the air they absorb the moisture carried by the air molecules. As the dry goods are exposed to more moisture they become stale and less fresh. Additionally, as the dry goods continue to be exposed to the moisture they become more susceptible to mold growth thereby shortening their shelf life.
Although vacuum containers or compartments are known in the prior art many of the conventional devices developed to extend the shelf life of goods have employed either large containers with bulky vacuum inducing means and elaborate vacuum release mechanisms or single small containers that limit their use to a particular item.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of storage containers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new vacuum cabinet device construction wherein the same can be utilized for storing and keeping dry goods.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new vacuum cabinet device which has many of the advantages of the storage containers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vacuum cabinet device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art storage containers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vacuum cabinet device. The inventive device includes a housing that has an access opening for accessing an interior of the housing. A door is provided for sealing the access opening. A pump is mounted in the interior of the housing for pumping air out of the interior of the housing whereby a vacuum is created in the interior of the housing. A valve assembly is mounted on the door for permitting air to enter the interior of the housing thereby pressurizing the interior of the housing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new vacuum cabinet device that eliminates the need for containers with covers to protect the dry goods. The present invention permits a user to keep the dry goods in the containers in which they were purchased thereby saving a user money on additional storage containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new vacuum cabinet device that saves a user money by extending the shelf life of their dry goods. The longer the shelf life of a dry good the more time there is to consume the dry good instead of throwing it away.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features and objects of the vacuum cabinet device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
Before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description. Additionally, the present invention is not limited to the construction illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. Therefore, the claims should be regarded as including such equivalent constructions.